


Arrow and Canary: The Proposal

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canarrow, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Woman Proposes To Man, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver and Sara decide to take the next step in their relationship, but there's a twist in regards to who proposes to who.





	Arrow and Canary: The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my readers. This will be a one shot in which Oliver and Sara get engaged to be married, but the person doing the proposing is not who you think. This will be a prequel to my other fic entitled "Arrow and Canary Wedding". Now let's get on with the show.

Sara Lance quietly and happily hummed to herself as she placed the lasagna she'd cooked onto the beautifully set table, which included a vase of lovely flowers, while eagerly waiting for Oliver to come home to the shared apartment in which they lived. It had been a year since she'd accepted Oliver's request to move in with him, and never had a day gone by in which she'd regretted that decision. Her relationship with Oliver was the happiest she'd been in her life and she knew that Oliver felt the same way. As time had passed since they first moved in together, their love for each other had only grown stronger and flourished greatly.

Sara remembered that night in the foundry a year ago when she attempted to break up with Oliver, believing that she was only dragging him down into the darkness. But Oliver wouldn't let her go and insisted that wasn't the case. He told her that her being with him was actually what reminded him of his humanity and allowed him to be the man he was meant to be. He explained how being in a real relationship with her was what helped keep him grounded and reminded him what a significant part of life really was about, which was loving and being loved back.

When she had heard those words, Sara realized Oliver was right and began to see how foolish her reasoning was. Because of not being able to control her fears about herself and their relationship, she had nearly thrown away one of the best things that had happened to her. Being with Oliver not only kept her balanced in her life but also made her feel good about herself. After all, Oliver could've chosen any other woman, Laurel in particular, but he'd chosen her. And with him, she had a kindred spirit because nobody but him could really understand what she had been through and the choices she was forced to make during her six years away. After all, he'd been through a journey similar to hers during his own exile.

Thankfully on that night, Sara had seen sense and took back her intent to break up with Oliver, and all the way to the present, their relationship was still going strong. It was at this point that Sara was ready to take things to the next level. What she'd planned for this evening was traditionally something a man usually did, but Sara wasn't a traditional lady, especially due to being a fighter and a strong independent woman in her own right. She only hoped that Oliver wouldn't think she was too forward and that tonight would bring forth the desired outcome.

Sara was suddenly interrupted from her musings by Oliver's return. He had been conducting some city wide patrols as the Arrow before calling it a night, and now he had returned home to his girlfriend, the woman he loved with all of his heart, and something that smelled very delicious.

"Hey honey", Oliver greeted Sara as leaned forward to give her quick kiss which she happily accepted and returned. "Something smells good in here".

"I made lasagna for dinner this evening Oli", replied Sara while leading him to the table were everything was ready.

"Well it certainly smells wonderful and I look forward to enjoying it", responded Oliver as both he and Sara took their seats at the table after which they began cutting into the lasagna and placed generous portions onto their plates. They then began eating their portions with Oliver commenting on how great it tasted.

"Mm mm, this tastes fantastic. You my love have definitely not failed this dinner."

"I did get some help from an Italian Cookbook I purchased recently. It has some very good recipes in it and when I saw the recipe for the lasagna, I wanted to try it out. I'm really glad you're enjoying it."

"I most certainly am Sara, and I might just have a look at that cookbook", responded Oliver between mouthfuls of food.

Eventually they finished their dinner and Sara started to get up and take the plates away when Oliver quickly stood and began gathering them himself.

"I've got this honey, you just relax", Oliver assured Sara as he walked the plates to the kitchen, rinsed them under the faucet, and placed them in the sink.

"While you're in there, please don't forget to take out the goblets of chocolate mousse from the fridge. They're for our dessert tonight", called Sara from where she was seated, to which Oliver responded in the affirmative. Unknown to Oliver however, the chocolate mousses were for more than just dessert. They would also serve as the main part of Sara's big plan for this evening.

Shortly afterwards, Oliver brought in their desserts and placed each goblet onto the table. He and Sara then began eating the mousses which were absolutely scrumptious. While Oliver was eating his mousse, his spoon suddenly scooped up something shiny. Upon closer inspection, and to Oliver's great surprise, the object was a beautiful shiny ring. After taking a moment to digest this evening's twist and piece together what it meant, he turned his attention to his girlfriend with a wide eyed look on his face.

"Sara, are you asking me what I think you're asking?", he questioned her while trying to wrap his head around this current event he was experiencing.

At that moment, Sara stood, made her way over to where Oliver sat across from her, and used one hand to pick up the ring while using her other hand to gently take hold of her boyfriend's hand. Looking directly into his eyes and with a lovely smile on her face while slightly jittery on the inside, she spoke the words she'd wanted to say for a while now.

"I've loved you for so long Oli, and am honored to be your girlfriend, soul mate, and companion. You've brought light into my life and been there for me when I needed you the most. I remember the night at the foundry when I almost broke up with you and how you fought for me and for our relationship. That is something I'll always cherish and be grateful for. You're so precious to me, I love you so very much and know in my heart that you're the man I want to be with." Sara then got down on one knee, still holding Oliver's hand, and held up the ring. "Oliver Jonas Queen, will you marry me and accept the honor of becoming my husband?"

A myriad of emotions went through Oliver's mind at this point. He was feeling so overwhelmed right now and reacted by moving his free hand to his brow and covering it while fighting to hold back tears. For a while, he'd been intending to propose to Sara himself and like her was very much ready to take the next step. Never did he think that she'd be the one to propose first. After taking a moment to compose himself, he returned his focus to his girlfriend and with a big smile on his face, said the words she desperately hoped to hear.

"Yes Sara, I would be very happy and honored indeed to marry you. I do indeed accept."

Beaming brightly, Sara quickly placed the ring on Oliver's finger and pulled him in for a kiss. For the next few minutes, they embraced passionately and did not break their kiss until the need for air forced them to do so. They then rested their foreheads together.

"I really love you Sara", Oliver said to her with adoration in his eyes.

"I love you too Oli", replied Sara while continuing to hold him close, both of them content to be in each other's arms while looking forward to this latest chapter in their lives.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, Oliver purchases a ring for Sara on the following day after the proposal. Therefore, they'll both be wearing engagement rings. I was going to add that but didn't know how to incorporate it in regards to word choice, especially since the last sentence ended this story perfectly and nearly. Plus, I was feeling too lazy to continue trying to figure out how to write that. But Oliver will purchase a ring for Sara right after this chapter's events. So you all can consider it a deleted scene. And if anyone would really like to write a one shot of Oliver purchasing the ring for Sara so that they both can have engagement rings to wear, by all means, please go ahead. You seriously have my encouragement and permission to do so and to post it either here, or on Fanfiction, or both. But please remember, if you decide to do that, your one shot will be set between this fic and my other fic entitled "Arrow and Canary Wedding".


End file.
